


They aren’t all good

by mssnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, F/M, Fluff, I’m sorry, M/M, October 31st, Sorry for the sad, basically the marauders learning about lily being pregnant w harry, i haven’t written jily in a long time but I love them, iconic couple right there, james is a good dad, lilys a good mom, little bb, minor Wolfstar, my eyes hurt, otp, peter was too until he tried to kill his nephew oops, pregnancy announcements, sirius and Remus are the BEST uncles, so tired, then sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssnek/pseuds/mssnek
Summary: Lily finds out she’s pregnant and tells James.





	They aren’t all good

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with writing instead of sleeping!!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy !
> 
> This one is for u megs! Finally for a fandom you’re part of, huh ;)
> 
> Lmk what you think down below!
> 
> The usual disclaimer: none of this is mine, if it was Dumbledore would be gay in fantastic beasts and Remus would’ve ended up with Sirius

December 8th, 1979

Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands. She wished they weren’t in the middle of a war. She wished she was older, that this wasn’t happening now. She wished for more time with her parents, for good times with her sister. But she wouldn’t change it. Not even if it might be the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. 

She got off of the bathroom counter with a hop, tossing the tiny stick in the trash. Though she knew there were magical pregnancy tests out there somewhere, she felt more comfortable with a muggle one. She knew what to expect from a muggle one.

She glanced into the trash one more time before leaving the bathrooms, eyes  latching onto those two little lines. She placed a protective hand on her stomach. Her stomach that was still normal, not showing any changes, even though something, someone, within it was changing very rapidly. 

Lily walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen at the same time as James. She padded over in socked feet to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing herself up onto her toes so she could reach his mouth. “Good morning,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Potter. Have I mentioned yet that I’m not ever going to be sick of saying that? Because I’m not.” He grinned and spun her in a circle before releasing her and walking over to the toaster. Popping in three slices, he asked, “and how’s your morning been so far?”

Lily bit her lip. If she was going to tell him, now would be the time. She sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself for his reaction. It was going to be fine, she scolded herself. You’re married. He loves you. He wants kids! 

Unconcerned by her silence, James filled the pause. “So, Remus is going to be infiltrating Greyback’s pack next. He’ll have to be undercover pretty long for-“

“I’m pregnant.” The words fell from her lips, a heavy confession, but she now feels lighter than she has in a long while. She glanced down at her lap, and then back up at James, measuring his reaction.

James’ hand drifts up to his hair and he begins to run his hand through it. A nervous habit, Lily thinks ruefully. It’s okay, she knows she’s had more time to process this than him, and he’s allowed to just react however he needs to.

Apparently that’s all he needs to do. He drops his hand with a 50 megawatt smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking back onto his heels like a little boy. “Really?”

“Really,” she confirms, smiling as she watches him take it all in. 

“When did you- how long have you- how far are you- do you know the gender-“

She laughs at his rapid fire questions. “I took the test this morning. I think I’m about 4 weeks along. I don’t know the gender.” 

Moving forward slowly, he reaches out his hands towards her stomach and then waits for her nod of confirmation before gently placing them on her abdomen.

“Wow,” he breathes softly, so gently Lily is drawn close to the tears she thought she was done with twenty minutes ago. “There’s a little human inside you.  _ Our  _ little human inside you.”

“Yep. That’s the one,” she laughs and places his hand closer to wear the baby is slowly growing. “Right here.”

“That’s so crazy.” Seeing her raised eyebrow, he clarifies. “In a good way! In a good way. I’ve always wanted a big family. Just never thought I’d start so soon,” he adds absently. They share a melancholic look. Both of them know the war has sped things up, made them move more quickly. They would be happy for this child either way, but at 21, they are so young. Young and scared. Scared you-know-who might win and the child they bring into this world will come into a world full of hate instead of the love he was conceived with. Scared they might not get the chance to be parents, they might be killed before he’s born, or after he’s born, leaving him alone. 

But still, through all that, James and Lily were hopeful. They were gryffindors to the core, and had bravery and loyalty to spare. They knew that good would triumph in the end and the world would become good again, but they didn’t know what it would take to get there, or how long it would take to get there. 

They didn’t want to bring a child into a world of hate, and they were going to do everything they could to prevent that from happening. 

Lily looked into James’ eyes then and knew he’d do anything for their child. Anything in the world. And she knew she’d do the same. She felt the tears finally spilling over, her pent up anxiety and anger and happiness flowing out in one loud sob. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, we’ll be okay,” James said, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly. “I promise,” he said thickly, as she felt wetness splash onto the back of her shirt. “I promise everything will be okay.”

“How can you know, though?” She sobbed angrily. “How can you know?” 

“Because people are good. It’s the one thing I know. As a rule, people are good.”

She heaved a shaking breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. I believe you. But it’s only because you make me blueberry pancakes when you don’t even like blueberries.”

His mood lifted, James extricated himself from her grasp, pretending to be offended. “I do not! I like blueberries!”

“Like hell you do, you make a weird face every time you eat one, like each berry has personally offended you.”

“Well- I- this is slander! Straight up slander I tell you!” He huffed and stood, still making a show of it as her laughing eyes followed him up.

“Fine,” she said, rising from her chair and moving into the kitchen. “Let’s make some and you can prove it to me then!”

“Alright let’s go!”

And on that morning, the kitchen was filled with light and laughter. 

 

October 31st, 1981

All people weren’t good, James thought as he frantically leaped to his feet and dashed into the hall. Peter wasn’t good. James has thought he was, thought he was good enough to trust but it turned out he hadn’t been any good at all.

“Lily, go! Take Harry and run, I’ll hold him off!” He ran into the hallway and face to face with a nightmare. “Fuck,” he cursed. He didn’t have his wand. As Voldemort raised his wand and said the words, the last two thoughts in James Potter’s head were, in this order;

Not all people are good.

I hope Lily got Harry out. 

 

“Shh, shh baby it’s alright,” Lily tried to sooth her fussing child from across the room as she stacked furniture against the door. Moving over to his crib, she picked him up. “It’s alright, I’m here.” 

BANG. The door flew open. Terrified but still holding steady, Lily backed up in front of the crib and placed Harry in it behind her. She pleaded with him, begged him, but Voldemort only told her to move, and sneered when she didn’t. 

As Voldemort raised his wand and said the words, the last two thoughts in Lily Potter’s head were, in this order; 

James, you broke your promise. They aren’t all good.

Not my baby, not my Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, come pester me on tumblr, over there I’m @ms-snek. 
> 
> Right now, it looks like this story is going to be about 4 chapters. If after the fourth chapter is posted, you guys want a bonus chapter about Dumbledore’s reaction, either let me know in the comments or on tumblr :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
